Time Crisis
by Oddlypessimistic
Summary: Sven and Eve get attacked by a strange man who's looking for that "stray cat," but Train's been gone for a while now...will he come back and find out who attacked his ex-partners? Read and review! Will be redone b/c I had some lame and useless parts to it...sorry about that
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Black Cat story that I happened to think up myself (Duh) Well, I don't want to tell the entire story in the summary. Enjoy, and REVIEW! I'm begging you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Black Cat at all...but I love Milk! ~3~ (and Train, but that's a given, right?)  
**

**_Time Crisis_**

"Are you sure this is valid information?" Sephiria Arks, Chronos Number 1 asked. "Yes. There was an attack on Sven and Eve and their new partner, Ryan, just last night. The attacker was a caped man, they couldn't see his face, but he was experienced with his gun. Sven said before the attacker left, he said, 'Tell that Stray Cat you found that his worst nightmare is still going on, and if he wants to justify the past, he'd better meet me in the clearing of those woods. He knows the one. I'll take her, so he'll come, don't worry. Just be sure you tell him that!' and then he was gone, bringing Eve with him." Jenos, number 7

reported. Belze, number 2 and Anubis, number 9, along with Sephiria stayed silent after Jenos was done. "Is this man just after Train's fame? It's been tried before by countless people." Belze reasoned. "We don't know that yet, number 2. The man could be, as you say, after Train's fame, or he might be from Train past that even **we **don't know about." Sephiria said. The four of them were silent until Anubis made a snap suggestion. "Get Sven and Ryan to Karl. He's the one who has known Train the longest, and out of all of us, was the only one against the decision to kill him,

so maybe Train will trust him and come out of his wandering to help his former partners." He said. Sephiria, as always, was somewhat surprised at Anubis's excellent reasoning. "Very well number 9. That is a good plan. We'll get them to Karl and then have him call Train." _"I hope Train has the same mind set as he did three years ago. Then, he'll come back." _She thought, glancing at a set aside folder with a picture of Sven, Eve, and that Stray Cat, grinning that same infuriating grin. _"Hurry back, Train! Eve needs you!"_

Train yawned and stretched, arching his back like a cat's. Then he flopped back onto the hotel bed he was sleeping on. It had been three years since the Eden incident, and Train still hadn't contacted Sven, Eve, or even Rinslet. He knew he had to do it eventually, and he could imagine what the responses would be- Sven yelling at him, and then lighting up a cigarette asking when he'd be back. Princess (Eve) would probably just say something obvious like 'You're back' and then continue reading her book, not even paying attention. Rinslet would -most likely- throw a huge

unneeded welcome back party and then ask him for a new favor. Train sighed. _"Just like old times."_ He thought. Train got out of bed, padded silently over to the window in his jammies. He opened the window and shivered when he felt the cold December air. "It's almost Christmas." He mused out loud, blowing on his hands to warm them. His birthday was coming up... as well as his parent's death anniversary.

**A/N :I have no clue when his birthday is, but I like December!**

He thought back to that night, sixteen years ago. When Zagine the Assassin gave him the choice to live or die. Train closed his eyes and tried to push back the painful memories. Zagine was dead. Train watched him die. His phone rang, shattering his thoughts. He reached for it and looked at the I.D. It was Karl. Train bit his lip. The phone rang again. 2 more. It rang again. 1 more. The last ring. "Sorry Karl, but I don't want you to be the first one I talk to." He said, and then he noticed the voicemail. Train pushed play and listened. "Train, this is Karl. Your friends need help! Someone

who took Eve and shot Sven. He said he would kill Eve if you don't show up somewhere. Come back, and we'll fill you in. The numbers and I are keeping Sven and Ryan safe for the time being but we can't do this without you! This isn't a joke! Please, Train! Your friends need you! Besides, Train. It's time for you to come home." _"To save this message, press five. To erase this message press-" _But Train didn't hear what number deleted this messages. He closed his phone, and then got dressed hurriedly. Karl's voice still echoed in his head. _"It's time to come home." _Did he really have a home? Train wondered as he pulled on a black coat over his jeans and white shirt. Wrapping a red scarf around his neck, he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the hotel doors

(after he got a bottle of milk, of course). It had been long enough, everyone deserved a visit, and He'd learned alot of things he hadn't realised back then. Straddling his motorcycle, he glanced at Hades, his faithful weapon, and smiled. Anything someone threw his way, he was sure he could do it, as long as he had the trust of friends. But who was the guy Karl had mentioned? Only one person talked like that, and he was dead, wasn't he?

Karl and the Chronos numbers stood in his study, discussing what could possibly the man have meant to Train if at all. Karl shook his head. "Even when I took him in, he didn't say anything about his past. He was very secretive, but well this might seem embarrassing for him, but I often heard him crying in his sleep, calling out, 'don't die' for some reason, but if I tried to bring it up, he denied it, and often just stayed silent. So I have no more clue as to what this man meant to Train anymore than anyone else." He said wearily, as if saying this for the 15th time. Jenos sighed, and

glanced out the window. The traffic sounded louder than usual. Jenos's eyes widened and stood up suddenly in disbelief. "Number 7?" Karl asked. "He's here." Jenos said incredulously. Then, they all heard the knock on the door, and the surprise in Karl's wife's voice as she said, "Train! Goodness, you've grown!" Karl and the Numbers raced to the entrance floor to see Train being fussed over by Victoria. His eyes had lit up in laughter at the wife's antics and then it was reflected in his grin as he saw his former companions and guardian. "You guys look like you're staring at a ghost!" He laughed. "What? I'm not real enough for you?" he said, his eyes sparkling. "You can't get rid of a Stray Cat _that _easily." He teased them. "Now what the heck **happened** while I was gone?" Train asked, getting down to business, the laughter gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Obsessed1013 back from camp. Sorry I haven't updated…computer was hogged by my brother, and then we took a road trip with no Internet access…aw who the heck cares? I'm back! Thnk you everyone who reviewed! I can't remember them all…T_T. This is a Tribute to KALI THE DRAGON RIDER, and THOUGHTS OF A SHADOW But here you go, the 2****nd**** chapter. REVIEW! =)**

_**I so obviously don't own Black Cat…but I own this story!**_

"Train, do you want anything dear?" Victoria asked him, doting over the man she had helped raise. "Just a glass of milk, Victoria." Train replied, flashing her a smile. They had moved the conversation into the office. "So, heard that some guy had the nerve to attack Sven and Eve." Train said. "Not just Sven and Eve. Ryan, their new partner as

well." "Ryan?" Train asked. "Right here." Karl gestured to a figure in the doorway. Train studied the man who had taken his place. Ryan had red hair, and carried two guns on his hips. Train grinned at him for a moment and then turned back to Karl. "You said you'd fill me in

on everything else." He said, ignoring the person who stood in the doorway. "The man... you might want to see Sven first." Karl said. Train sighed and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, okay." He said, and they all walked to Sven's room. Train hesitated and then knocked. "Come in."

He heard the grunt. Train opened the door and was greeted with his partner's blank stare. "Train?" Sven finally asked. Train grinned and leaned against the windowsill. "Yo, partner." He said. It took Sven a moment, but then he adjusted. "Train! Where in Japan have you

been! We've been worried sick about you! And you haven't even called! What kind of partner are you?" He yelled, throwing any small thing he could sacrifice. Train caught the pack of cigarettes as he explained. "To tell the truth, I've been everywhere but Japan for two

years. I only got back this past year. Oh yeah, Congrats on the new partner. He looks tough." "He's good with his guns, too." Sven said, then after a moment asked, "You've heard about Eve?" "Yeah." "He said he knew you, and he'd kill her if you didn't come." Sven said,

looking questioningly at him. "Eh~ it's possible. He could've been an assignment or something." Train shrugged. "Heartnet, it's someone even **we **don't know about." "Oh. Well, that narrows it down." Train blinked. "Well?" "He's supposed to be dead, but he's apparently come back from _down there_." "You're not serious." "Maybe…If anyone could have done it, it'd be him. But I really thought he was dead."

Train said seriously. "Who is it?" Train hesitated. "His name's Zaguine. He's the one who murdered my parents and taught me how to use a gun." He said. "And he'll kill Eve if you don't show up for a chit-chat?" Sven asked, on the verge of being mad. "Uh, no. He doesn't kill kids. It's against his assassin code or whatever." Train

informed them. "How do you know?" Ryan asked scornfully. "Because that's the only reason I'm still alive today." Train dropped the bombshell. Silence. "So, Eve will be alright?" Sven wanted to make sure. "Oh sure. He probably just wants to kill me now that I'm not a kid anymore." Train said, yawning. "How can you be so calm?"

Jenos asked. "What do you want me to do? Run around screaming my head off?" Train asked. "We want Eve back, and if you have to die, I don't really have a problem!" Ryan declared. Everyone in the

room got silent and stared at Ryan until Train nodded his head and said, "Alright. Only, when I go, don't come with me. He will kill you. Sorry to break it to you, but you're not younger than thirteen." "We're assassins, Heartnet. The best. We can handle one man." Belze said confidently. "No, seriously, you don't stand a chance. He's the only

person I could never kill. He's too powerful and skilled, but if he thinks that I'm a challenge, then I might be able to take him." Train said thoughtfully. "Well?" Ryan asked. "Well what?" Train asked right back. "Aren't you going to save Eve?" "Mhm. Yup. If I didn't, what reason would I have come back?" He cocked his head as he asked

his question. "Back from where, Heartnet?" Anubis asked. "Oh, America, the Bahamas, Honduras, Brazil, Europe, France, England, Canada, Iceland…you want me to go on?" Train asked. "You've been to all those places and more?" Sven asked, incredulous. "Uhhh, yeah. But that's a story for another day. I'm gonna go get Eve. You guys

just chill here." "You don't even have a clue where he wants to meet you!" Karl said. "Where?" "We'll tell you only if you take us there." Sven said stubbornly. Train looked from Sven to Karl and then to the Chronos Numbers, and back to Sven. "Fine," He sighed. "But let me do the talking. He more likely to kill you if you offend him." He warned. Fifteen minutes later, they were all driving down the road to the woods.

**Train: O MY GOSH WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**Eve: Read the next chapter, Idiot!**

**Train: When did you get here, Princess?**

**Eve: …. Five minutes ago. You'd better save me, Train!**

**Train: IDK….maybe I'll do it in the next chapter.**

**Eve: If you don't save me, I'll -**

**Obsessed1013: OKAY! Thnx again and read the next chapter, or just forget I ever wrote a story….your pick.**

**KALI THE DRAGON RIDER, I luv U! Feel better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heya! Obsessed1013 here! Man, I missed my computer. *hug* I went off for summer camp, and it wuz awesome! For those of you who think you've heard of this scenario recently, yes. Thoughts of a Shadow, Kali the Dragon Rider, and I went together. We're buds. Anywhoo, third chapter. Enjoy/review!

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Black Cat. Or maybe I do…? Of course not. I'm totally **_**not **_**Japanese.**

When they got to the edge of the woods, they all got out and walked to the clearing while Ryan kept Sven supported. Train entered it with Hades drawn and then whirled around as someone said, "So you came." The cloaked man came out of the shadows. Train's eyes widened slightly. "So you're still alive. How'd you do it? The blood was really convincing." Train

said, circling his opponent. Zaguine laughed, a harsh grating sound. "You haven't grown up boy. You're still that pitiful stray I trained fourteen years ago. Heard you got in with Chronos. How many people have you killed now? Hundreds, thousands?" He asked. " I'm not that person anymore, and stop avoiding my question! How are you still alive? Why did you attack my

friends? Why did you kidnap Princess? And why do you want to talk to me?" Train asked. "You can't change who you've trained to become, Train. Inside, you're still that kid with a flawless determination to kill." Zaguine observed. "I'm still alive because I use my head. You never learned how to do that so it's to be expected. I attacked your friends because I felt you and I

needed to catch up. The girl was just to make sure you'd come. Of course, you would have come anyway, this just made it more interesting." "Did you hurt her?" "No. Here, take her." Zaguine threw Eve into Train's arms. She was unconscious, but otherwise fine. Handing her off to the silent group behind him,

Train faced his worst nightmare come to life. "So, I'm here. What do you want?" He asked, his amber eyes following his enemy's movements. "Isn't it obvious? I let you live, let's see what you've done with that chance." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than when he started firing. Train dodged

them and fired a few bullets in response. None reached their mark though. This was the first time anyone had seen Train being played with like a toy. Said toy was hard put to defend himself. Then, a bullet got him in his left arm. Another one in his right thigh. A third in his right shoulder, and Train was on

one knee. Zaguine stood over him, pointing his gun at Train's head, and Train was transported back to that fateful December day, fourteen years ago.

_A gun was pressed against his forehead and a harsh voice asked:_

"_You wanna live or do you wanna die?"_

_He sobbed quietly as he made his choice._

Train was partly unconscious as Zaguine was pressing the

trigger. "This brings back memories. The last time I did this, you were only a kid. This time, you're gonna die."

"_I want to live."_

In the blink of an eye, Train raised Hades, blocked the bullet, and was on his feet, ignoring the agonizing pain waves. "I made my choice then, Zaguine. I wanted to live, and I will stay alive, no matter what it takes!" He said, his amber eyes burning with

a fire no one had ever witnessed in him before.

**Rinslet: Train, you're scary.**

**Train: Why?**

**Eve: Because of your eyes.**

**Train: Princess! I saved you!**

**Sven: Not really…**

**Train: ARE YOU ARGUING WITH ME?**

**Sven:….you are scary.**

**Train: …. **

**Obsessed1013: Thank you again! Seee you next chapter! BUBI! ~3~**


	4. Chapter 4

Obsessed1013 is here! Alright! 4th chapter! WHOO HOO! Just a reminder, this story is based off **both** the manga _**and**_ the anime. Small Gladiator moment (couldn't resist). Ummm, reading and reviewing is good….for my self esteem.

**I absolutely, positively, without a doubt, T-totally, no regrets(well a few), Do NOT own Black Cat. T_T. **

Train stood facing his enemy, his eyes burning with a furious fire. "You hurt my family, you destroyed my life, and now you're hurting my friends. You're really ticking me off." He said, his eyes narrowing into slits. It was the first time anyone had seen him like that, even Zaguine. Train started his attack with an old maneuver of his. Jenos and some of the newer numbers were awestruck at his legendary power.

"Is that-" Jenos started. "Could it be?" Number 10 asked. "It has to be." Number 12 declared. "It is." Belze affirmed. "Black Claw." Sephiria said with small wonder in her voice. Train kept up his legendary attack with ferociousness even the numbers had never seen. But they all knew what it was. It was the shock, the pain, the anger, the hate, the _time _that had all boiled down into this energy.

Train was ready to use this energy now. He was ready to get it all out of his system. Train threw Zaguine into the ground with his never-ending attacks, and Zaguine stared at him, open-mouthed. "Who are you? I didn't teach you this…desire to kill." He said. "No, but you influenced it. I am Train Heartnet. Son to a murdered family, Student to the assassin who killed my parents, Black Cat for the Deadliest organization, Sweeper to my country, and Stray Cat for Saya. I will be who I want to be, and you can't change that, no matter how much you try." Train said, his fire burning brighter.

Train's companions watched in fascination as Train slowly gripped Hades with both hands, pointing it at the ground. They followed the charge of electricity as it was absorbed into Train's gun. They held their breath as He slowly raised Hades to Zaguine's direction, and clenched their fists in suspense as Train stood there. "What's the matter, boy? Too scared to kill me?" Zaguine taunted him with a laugh.

Train's eyes narrowed and he swung the gun around and shot with the Rail Gun at a tree. Everyone was shocked at this move. Zaguine started laughing, and said, "That was foolish! You should have shot me when you had the chance!"

"No." Train said quietly. "You weren't worth the bullet." And then he held the gun to Zaguine's forehead. "I'm not like you. You trained me to be a killer with a gun, Chronos made me believe I couldn't control a gun, but Saya changed all of that. She told me, 'If I don't want it to shot, it won't.' I'm not an assassin, and I'm not afraid anymore. I believe you could have changed, but I was wrong. You're too far gone. I won't kill you, but I will tell you what you'll do. You're going to leave, and stay quietly in my memories, never to be seen again."

With that, Train holstered Hades, and turned to leave. Zaguine stayed quietly and watched them all leave. When they had all gone, he said quietly, "I respect you now, Train. And that's why I will disappear. It'd be against my assassin's code to kill you after that. Live on, Train Heartnet, so you can defend those in need." Then he turned, picked up his gun, and left, never to bother Train again.

**Eve: Woah, is it over already?**

**Rinslet: Of course not! We still have one more chapter, which is where I make my entrance!**

**Train: Eve, you're still unconscious, remember?**

**Eve: What does it matter? I won't be unconscious in the next chapter. **

**Train: Well, you will be for the first few minutes.**

**Sven: Train, I think I respect you as well-**

**Train: I WANT RICE BALLS! Sorry Sven, did you say something?**

**Sven: …never mind. **

**Train: ***shrug*

**Obsessed1013: Heya! One more chapter! WHOOOOOOOO! Hopefully people will review….hint, hint, HINT. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Obsessed1013 here. Wow, I had writer's block for 24 hours, and now I'm finishing the last chapter! Go me! This is a Tribute to Thoughts of a Shadow…she gave me the inspiration. (read her stories!) Review!**

**I really really really really really really really don't own black cat, but I reallyX 100,000,000,000,000 want to!**

Back at Karl's house –Mansion- they took Eve to a bed and waited for her to wake up. Ryan was standing protectively over her, while Train was in the main lobby trying to think of what to say. "You'll be fine, Train. She didn't get to thank you for the Eden Incident, so this will mean a lot to her." Sven said. Then, The Double doors burst open, and Rinslet burst in the room. "TRAIN!" She yelled as she hug/tackled him.

Train was surprised and started to say, "Hey Rins-" When she had already turned to Jenos and was clinging to him. Train just shut up and smiled. The Chronos numbers left, but Jenos stayed behind with Sephiria and Belze.

"Heartnet, you have changed even more since you've left." Sephiria observed. "Eh, maybe. I was really just sick and tired of Zaguine trying to get in my head." Train shrugged. "You seemed more mature than you had been. Even as Black Cat." Belze said. Train shrugged again.

"I guess I just learned a lot of things while I was away. During the final battle, Wilzark had asked me some interesting questions, whether I was happy being a sweeper or not, what this really meant to me, why I was doing it, things like that. I just needed to get out of Japan. Sorry to worry you all." He smiled slightly.

Rinslet was staring at him. "Are you really Train? Cause Train would be sleeping right now." She said. Train chuckled and said, "Yeah, Rins, it's me."

Then, they all heard a door slam, and a voice saying, "Eve, don't! You're not well!" "Stop trying to protect me Ryan! It's getting annoying!" A voice replied angrily.

rain looked up to the stairs, and saw Eve. She was staring at him as if he wasn't real. "Train?" She breathed. Train smirked in that old annoying way and said, "Yo, Princess." Eve grinned broadly and basically flew down the stairs and bulled into Train.

Train was surprised once again, but this time he hugged back. They let go a few moments later, and Eve blushed slightly as she said, "I never got to thank you for saving me from Eden, and now you saved me again. Thanks, Train." "Hey, it's cool, Princess. This time was all my fault that you guys got dragged into all this." Train apologized for the incident himself.

"Anyways, it's been a nice time, but I've got a plane to catch." He smiled. "Train, won't you stay for a while?" Eve asked in sync with Victoria and Rinslet. "In about three weeks. By then, I'll have decided about staying." he said. "I'll send you a postcard!" He promised with his silly grin as he walked out the front door.

**TWO WEEKS AND SIX DAYS LATER….**

Eve was pacing the room, agitated. Train would come back tomorrow. Sven was in a good mood today, and Eve was a little nervous, but Ryan would just not accept Train as a friend. "I don't see why you care. Sure he was your partner, but he left again." He had said. Eve had glared at him and told him if he wanted to stay alive, he'd shut up. Sven came in with the mail, and Eve grabbed it out of his hands. Sifting through it, she didn't find a postcard or even a letter. Train was letting her down. "Hold on, Eve. Were you looking for this?" Sven held up a letter that said, "Sven and Eve" written in Train's writing. Eve snatched it out of his hands and read aloud,

"_Yo, Partners. I'm coming back tomorrow to stay, if you guys will take me. It'll feel like old times, except Ryan's with you. I don't have to be your partner if he doesn't want me. That's cool with me. But it'll feel good to be back in Japan after so long! Ciao!_

_Train Heartnet_

_P.S. Don't forget my milk!"_

"Well, so he's coming after all." Ryan said. Eve grinned and hugged the letter. She had missed her rival/big brother. Sven smiled as he lit up a new cigarette. " "If he's in Italy, that's pretty far away. Maybe he's underestimating the time." Ryan said. "No! He'll come tomorrow. He promised." Eve declared stubbornly. "Okay!" Ryan held up his hands in a gesture for peace.

The Next Day, Sven, Eve, Rinslet, Ryan, and Jenos were standing at the Airport. The flight from Italy would be arriving in five…. four…three…two…one! Eve grinned as she watched his plane land. They all rushed over to the gate area, and waited. Not long after, they heard, "Yo! Sven, Princess!"

Train was striding towards them, a huge grin on his face, and a light bag across his shoulders. Eve grinned and raced to be the first one to hug him. Train picked her up and twirled her around, making her feel like a younger sister and part of his family again. Sven and Rinslet welcomed him home as Jenos grinned and mock hugged him until Train shoved him off. Train shook hands with Ryan and then asked the question. "Do you really want me back?" In answer, Eve dived into his arms for another comforting hug and then said, "Of course we want you back! Everything's been too boring without you!" Train smirked and said, "Well that's all about to change." They left the airport, laughing and talking together. The Crisis was over.

THE END

**Obsessed1013: Sooo? Come on, it was pretty good, no?**

**Rinslet: Why did Train get to go to Italy, and I was left behind?**

**Eve: Because that's what the story said.**

**Train: Yeah! Though I still don't know a word of Italian …**

**Sven: Whatever, Train. Eve, why'd you say we wanted him back? He's ringing up the food bill!**

**Eve: I just needed a better rival! That's the only reason!**

**Ryan: HEY!**

**Train:….does anybody really want me back?**

**Obsessed1013: YES! Please review!**

**sooooo, funness! Please review, and if you hated this series, or want to burn me for no reason...(there's a review button) It's also used to raise my self esteem! YAY!  
**


End file.
